


An Unexpected Flavor

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [91]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde just wants to choose a drink that won't make her cringe.





	An Unexpected Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 25th Cocktail party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188448195241/dead-mans-kiss-cocktail-ingredients-red.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**An Unexpected Flavor** by luvsanime02

########

Hilde reads the ingredients listed next to one of the drinks on the menu with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t even know they made black vodka,” she admits. “What does it taste like?”

“Vodka, “ Trowa replies, purposely unhelpful.

Hilde gives his response the deadpan stare that it deserves. “You don’t say,” she says flatly.

“Anise,” Wufei replies, much more helpfully. He has his phone out, and is clearly reading a description online. “Sometimes berries or cloves, too.”

Hilde makes a disgusted face. “Ugh,” she complains. “Who the hell wants their drink to taste like black licorice?”

Heero wordlessly grabs the drinks menu from her hand and peruses the list, clearly intent on ordering the drink that Hilde was just looking at - Dead Man’s Kiss.

Hilde makes another face. She can’t believe she knows anyone willing to drink anise-flavored anything. Wufei shudders in silent agreement. Trowa’s looking at the menu in Heero’s hands thoughtfully.

“Think we could get Duo to order that when he arrives?” he asks. 

Hilde loves that idea immediately. “We have to do that,” she agrees.

Wufei raises an eyebrow. “Sure,” he drawls, “because Duo’s going to order something that the two of you want him to. Because he was born yesterday.”

Unfortunately, Wufei has a point. Hilde pouts for a second before shrugging. “Maybe he’ll order it anyway,” she suggests hopefully, “because of the name.” Duo can rarely pass up the chance to order a drink with the words ‘dead’ or ‘death’ in them. Hilde’s starting to think that the guy might have a complex.

Sarcasm intended.

“I’m ordering one,” Heero says practically. “I can just order one for him, too.”

That’s devious. Duo won’t be able to politely refuse the drink if Heero orders it for him. He’d consider it a waste. He’ll probably understand right away that he’s being messed with, but it’s a great way to guarantee that he’ll at least take a sip of the nasty anise-flavored vodka.

Who the hell thought it was a good idea to kill vodka like that?

Hilde leans over the table and pulls the menu out of Heero’s hands. He must be done reading, because he actually lets her take it. She then looks through the choices again, determined this time to choose something that won’t make her gag.

“You should try the third one down on the left,” Trowa says. 

Hilde cautiously looks through the ingredients, and sees that one of them is black rum. She narrows her eyes at Trowa over the menu. “Black rum doesn’t taste like anise, does it?” she asks. Hilde’s almost positive that she’s had black rum before, and it tasted fine, but with Trowa recommending the drink to her…

Well, she’ll play it safe, just in case. Especially when Trowa only smirks at her in response. Hilde chooses a drink that doesn’t have any vodka or rum, thank you very much. Gin should be safe, right? At least, that’s what Hilde hopes.


End file.
